Episode 14 (2011)
Hit × The × Target (ターゲット×ニ×ヒット, Tāgetto × Ni × Hitto) is the 14th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 8th, 2012. Overview The fourth phase of the exam requires all examinees to draw lots, which determines who hunts who. This is a battle of predator versus prey. Summary Twenty four candidates have completed Trick Tower and passed the Hunter Exam's third phase. They are Hisoka, Gittarackur, Hanzo, Geretta, Pokkle, Goz, Agon, Ponzu, Ryu, Siper, Shishito, Kyu, Sommy, Umori, Imori, Amori, Bodoro, Kenmi, Bourbon, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Leorio and Tonpa. Lippo congratulates them on escaping Trick Tower. He tells them that only the fourth and final phase remain and the fourth phase will take place on Zevil Island. The Trick Tower's 3rd examiner comes with a wheeled table with a box on it. He then tells them they need to draw lots. The examinees act surprised and Lippo tells them it is to determine who will hunt and who. There are 24 cards, with ID numbers on them and they will draw in the order they exited the tower. Hisoka is the first to draw the number 384. He is then followed by Gittarackur who draws 371. Hanzo draws 197, Geretta 405 and Pokkle 105. Next to the Amori brothers, Bodoro, Shishito, Agon, and Kurapika, meaning everybody, but Gon's group has now drawn a card. Gon asks Killua if will they have to fight each other, to which he answers probably. Kurapika draws number 16 after Killua draws number 199. Gon is next and he draws number 44. Leorio is last and draws with style, number 246 and Tonpa draws number 403. Lippo informs them to remove the seal on their badges and reveal the number on it. He explains that the number revealed is their target. Many candidates immediately cover their badges. Gon is shocked to have drawn Hisoka's number. Lippo tells the candidates that the box has recorded which card was drawn by who. It is alright for them to take off their ID tags and the objective is to steal their target's badge. Imori is relieved that they don't have to kill each other. The examinees are allowed to use any method they choose to steal ID tags, which includes killing their target. He explains the rules further: their target's ID is worth 3 points, their own is also worth 3 points if kept in their own possession and that all other badges are worth 1 point. They will need 6 points in total to advance to the final phase. A small steamboat heads for Zevil Island as their new guide Khara commends them for their excellent work during the third phase and introduces herself, telling them it will take two hours for the boat to reach Zevil Island. No one makes a sound. She tells them that all 24 candidates are automatically qualified to take the exam next year while winking, but to no avail. She continues that if they fail, not to feel bad and try again next year. She gets depressed by the total lack of response. Kurapika tells Leorio that the battle has already begun and Leorio agrees to tell him that everybody has already removed their plates and hid them. Khara tells them they are free to do what they want for the next two hours and to enjoy the boat ride. Leorio asks if he is Kurapika's target and if he would show him any mercy. Kurapika answers "naturally, if you would happen to be my target, I would say the same thing." Leorio doubts him and asks again if he is his target. Kurapika responds that he was just speaking hypothetically and that he is not his target and he should not worry. He walks away and Leorio angrily shouts that he isn't his target either. Killua approaches Gon and asks what number he drew. Gon asks Killua, but he says it's a secret. They laugh and Killua assures him that he is not his target; Gon says the same. Killua says to show their numbers at the same time. Killua immediately realizes that number 44 belongs to Hisoka and tells Gon he has bad luck. Gon knows and asks who number 199 is. Killua doesn't know either and he didn't bother to memorize everyone's number, thinking the game is lame. Gon is excited about stealing Hisoka's plate. Killua asks him if he is happy or scared, Gon replies both and that he would never be able to beat Hisoka in a straight up fight, but only stealing his plate gives him a real shot at winning. Killua agrees, walking away, telling him to do his best and to make sure to stay alive. Gon tells him the same. The boat arrives at Zevil Island and Khara thanks them for their patience. She tells them to exit the boat in the order of the exited Trick Tower, which ticks Leorio off. They each must wait two minutes every time someone exits the boat. Killua realizes that they have to wait a while before exiting. Khara explains that they will be on Zevil Island for a week and they must amass 6 points before returning to the landing site. She calls for the first person, Hisoka. Kurapika comments that those who disembark earlier hold the advantage. Leorio agrees to tell him that they can hide and monitor their target's movements. Gittarackur then exits the ship, frightening Khara from the way he looks. Hanzo is next, Agon is seventh, Shishito is eleventh, one of the Amori Brothers is 15th and Kurapika is 20th. Killua is next, telling Gon he will see him later and Gon agrees. Killua decides to scout the area first. Khara calls Gon, telling Leorio that he will see him later. He then runs off the boat and onto the island thinking that first, he must find Hisoka's location. Gon wonders how he will get Hisoka's tag. In a flashback, Gon confronted Hisoka in the Milsy Wetlands. Gon then shifts his position, now hanging upside down from a branch, he comes to the conclusion that he can't steal Hisoka's tag head on. He spots Kyu with a sword in a long grassy area below. He then notices that there is another candidate, Pokkle, behind the candidate he is targeting. Kyu is aware of someone's presence; Pokkle aims his bow at Kyu and realizing an arrow, Kyu senses the attack and manages to dodge. However, it slices his arm, injuring him. Kyu tells Pokkle that was close, Pokkle stands up and Kyu warns him that he won't be so easy. He suddenly starts to lose control over his body and falls down, wondering what has happened. Pokkle explains that the arrow was coated with a fast-acting tranquilizer and he won't be able to walk for the next week, but that he shouldn't worry since there's water nearby so he won't die. He rummages through Kyu's backpack and collects his tag. Gon is amazed at how Pokkle masked his presence while stalking his prey and equally impressed his opponent was able to sense the arrow being fired. He now understands how to approach Hisoka. Gon grabs his fishing rod and jumps off the tree. He can steal Hisoka's plate with his rod. He practices with his fishing rod getting apples from wood logs in one swing. He knows he'll need to sneak up on Hisoka without him realizing and then wait for the chance to get his tag. It's clear unlike the apple, Hisoka will be moving and he will only have one chance to hook Hisoka's tag when he is not paying attention. Gon ties an apple to the tree, making the wind move it and tries to catch that, which he does. During this time, Gon is being watched by Geretta, his predator. Gon continues to train this way, but it is too easy to calculate how a swinging target will move. A frog then jumps out of some bushes and Gon tries to catch it, but fails. He realizes he shouldn't forget that Hisoka will try to get out of the way of his attack. He decides to try to catch a bird by observing how it moves or he'll never be able to catch Hisoka's tag. He tries the first time, but fails. This surprises him, but he tells himself he won't get a bird on the first or second try and continues. Meanwhile, Leorio walks through the dark forest, wondering whose number he has. Kurapika on a cliff, looking at the sunset, decides he should probably stay in one place. Gon is now exhausted, lying on the grass, looking up at the night sky. He shouts, saying he didn't think it would be this hard. It is now too hard for him to see and all the birds are gone. He decides to catch one tomorrow. All this time, Geretta still watches him and waits. The next day has now arrived and we see Gon washing his face in the river. He grabs his rod and goes back to training. Still unable to catch any bird, a tired Gon lies on the grass during midday and realizes it's no use. He figures maybe it's impossible to catch a bird in flight with pinpoint accuracy. He then sees a bird catch a fish straight out of the river. He sees the bird watching a fish, who is watching a fly, and at the moment the fish goes to eat the fly, the bird swoops in and catches the fish. Gon now realizes there may be a moment when his opponent will target another, and he will be able to intervene. He finally manages to catch a bird, which is about to catch a fish, that is about to catch a fly. Gon is overjoyed to have found out how to get his target. Geretta, who has been watching him, is surprised that he has actually mastered the art of hunting. However, his intense concentration will be his undoing. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Manga and anime differences * On the ship to Zevil Island where Khara told the examinees to not worry about failing since there's always next year, in the manga the examinees angrily glared at her, while in the anime she was completely ignored by the examinees. * There was a minor change in Gon's selection of training dummies before switching to wild animals. Navigation es:Episodio 14 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc